Je sais que c'est toi
by Kaleiya
Summary: Je sais que c'est toi  . Quand Sena avait trouvé ce papier dans son casier, il était certain que ce n'était rien du tout qu'une blague faite par quelqu'un. Mais…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : On m'a refusé mon crédit… Donc, en toute logique, les personnages et l'univers d'Eyeshield 21 ne sont pas à moi.

Auteur : Sans surprise aucune, une certaine Kaleiya.

Genre : Suspense, Humour

Rating : K+ à cause du langage fleuri d'un certain personnage…

Résumé : « Je sais que c'est toi ». Quand Sena avait trouvé ce papier dans son casier, il était certain que ce n'était rien du tout qu'une blague faite par quelqu'un. Mais…

Note : Une idée soudaine qui m'est venue d'un coup. Je pensais au départ l'utiliser pour mon défi mais j'ai vite changé d'avis car elle n'était pas exploitable dans ce sens. Par contre, j'avais une autre victime en tête au départ mais… elle n'était pas très… d'accord pour ça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Partie I : Le papier mystérieux<strong>_

_« Je sais que c'est toi »_

Sena Kobayakawa relut, perplexe, le morceau de papier qu'il avait entre les mains. Aucune signature. Juste cette simple phrase accusatrice qui en disait à la fois beaucoup et pas assez. Quelle mystérieuse signification se cachait donc derrière ces caractères d'encre noire ?

Le jeune running-back paniqua un instant, se disant que quelqu'un du lycée avait finit par découvrir qu'il était le fameux Eyeshield 21… mais se calma rapidement en se souvenant que ce n'était plus un secret pour personne à présent.

L'idée d'une blague faite par un de ses amis lui traversa l'esprit mais qui pourrait bien faire cela ?

Très certainement pas Mamori-neechan. Bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne plus le materner comme elle le faisait auparavant, elle n'était absolument pas du genre à faire cela. Komosubi et Kurita étaient eux aussi à rayer de la liste des suspects ainsi que Musashi car, si l'un d'eux avait quelque chose à lui dire, il le ferait en face et en plus, il doutait fortement qu'ils s'amusent à faire ça. Yukimitsu, quant à lui, était trop sérieux pour s'amuser à ça – bien qu'il ait participé avec un plaisir non dissimulé à la petite manigance orchestrée par Hiruma lors de la fête du sport. Les frères Ha-Ha – un grand « On n'est pas frères ! » résonna fortement dans sa tête à cet instant – pouvaient à la rigueur faire cela ainsi que Suzuna mais ça ne ressemblait guère à ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement. Taki, Monta et Ishimaru – « Enfin un peu d'égards pour moi » crut-il entendre – non plus.

Le brun trembla légèrement en réalisant qui il lui restait sur sa liste de suspects potentiels : Hiruma-san. Le démon incarné. Celui qui n'avait aucune pitié pour ses joueurs. L'homme qui, s'il le voulait, pourrait très certainement soumettre le lycée Deimon tout entier à sa volonté – c'était déjà le cas d'une certaine façon mais ça pourrait être encore pire si le démon le désirait. L'individu tout droit sorti des enfers qui aimait les prendre, lui et ses camarades, pour des cibles vivantes pendant et en dehors des entraînements.

Sauf que le quaterback démoniaque aimait faire les choses en grand et là, il avait eu droit à un simple bout de papier posé dans son casier et sur lequel se trouvait une simple phrase.

A tous les coups, ce n'était rien du tout… Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter…

[...]

Sueurs froides. Yeux ronds. Bouche entrouverte sous la surprise. Corps figé… Le tout devant un papier collé sur le dossier de sa chaise et sur lequel était marqué :

_« Je sais que c'est toi »_

Le jeune homme déglutit en relisant cette simple ligne. Mais qu'avait-il pu faire pour mériter ça ? C'était une simple coïncidence… N'est ce pas ? L'auteur de ces papiers s'était trompé sur la chaise et voulait le mettre sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Quand au papier du casier, il avait du simplement s'envoler. C'était sûrement ça. Et puis bon, deux fois, ça peut arriver. Les coïncidences existent après tout.

Ou bien, comme il le pensait au début, c'était une simple blague. Une blague dont il rirait de bon cœur d'ici quelques années avec ses amis.

[...]

Un simple hasard, c'était juste un simple hasard… N'est ce pas ? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde d'avoir un papier qui tombe de son livre de mathématiques quand on l'ouvre hein ? Ça peut aussi arriver que ce bout de papier blanc d'environ sept centimètres carré soit identique en tout point aux deux précédents qu'il avait reçu ce jour. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter de la signification de cette phrase qu'il lisait pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui :

_« Je sais que c'est toi »_

… Mais mince quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait pu bien faire à cette personne pour qu'elle insiste autant ? Ou alors, il y avait un autre Sena Kobayakawa au lycée Deimon et l'homme mystère les avaient confondus car ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe…

C'était très certainement cela oui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de ne pas penser à cette étrange coïncidence et à se concentrer sur le cours dont le sujet était les probabilités…

[...]

Non mais sérieusement, il était en train de rêver là ? C'était pas possible un truc comme ça. Quoique depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Devil Bats, la question pouvait se poser – un grand « Ya-ha ! » suivit d'un son évoquant le tir d'une mitraillette résonna dans son esprit. Fallait se pincer là…

Aïe ! Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il avait bien trouvé un morceau de papier blanc en ouvrant son bento ce midi – et qu'il avait manqué d'avaler vu que le dit papier était caché sous son riz.

_« Je sais que c'est toi »_

Encore pour le casier et la chaise c'était facile. Un peu plus ardu pour son livre de maths mais il pouvait y avoir été mit la veille avant la fin des cours. Mais son bento… Là, il avait du mal à saisir comment cela avait pu se faire. Peut-être que l'auteur de ces messages lui avait prit son sac à un moment où il ne regardait pas – ce qui serait aussi une autre explication pour celui trouvé dans son bouquin de maths – mais comment avait-t-il fait pour mettre le papier à cet endroit précis et ce, sans que personne ne le remarque ?

Ça vaudrait le coup de tenter d'en parler à Hiruma-san… entre deux tirs de bazooka et de morsures de Cerberos. L'idée était assez effrayante mais c'était la meilleure façon d'être fixé sur la situation actuelle… si son capitaine lui laissait la vie sauve à la fin de l'entraînement…

[...]

- Ahhhhh !

Le cri de surprise du jeune brun attira vers lui l'attention de tous ceux de l'équipe de football américain qui étaient présents dans le vestiaire. Le receveur s'approcha de son meilleur ami sous les yeux des autres joueurs, figés dans leurs actions respectives – celles-ci allant du simple enfilage de maillot, pour Jumonji par exemple, au complexe mouvement de rotation sur soi-même avec grand écart et tenue de jambe de Taki.

- Ça va Sena ? demanda Monta tout en se rapprochant un peu du running-back.

La réponse à sa question – des plus anodines pour les trois quarts des gens en ce bas monde – fut visible sur le visage et le corps de son ami : les yeux de ce dernier étaient aussi ronds que des balles de ping-pong neuves, son teint pale rivalisait à présent avec la couleur de sa chemise d'uniforme, sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper un souffle court et rapide qui laissait penser qu'il venait de courir plusieurs marathons à la suite, ses cheveux étaient encore plus dressés sur sa tête que d'habitude, comme s'il avait mit ses doigts dans la prise électrique alors que même un gosse de cinq ans sait qu'il ne faut pas s'amuser à faire cela au risque de finir comme un certain amateur des lundis au soleil, tous ses muscles étaient crispés…

Pour faire court afin que ceux qui ont préféré sauter le paragraphe précédent comprennent : ça n'allait pas du tout pour Sena.

Mais quelle pouvait en être la cause ? Diverses questions traversèrent les esprits des Devil Bats : Avait-il vu un fantôme ? Avait-il sursauté en voyant passer un scutigère véloce (1) fonçant sur sa proie ? Avait-il découvert quel était le prochain coup diabolique de leur capitaine ? Avait-il aperçu Michael Jackson qui serait revenu d'entre les morts sur le thème de « Thriller »? Avait-il trouvé la cachette secrète de l'auteur ? Avait-il réussi à savoir où donc se cachait Carmen San Diego ? Avait-il troué son slip sur le devant ? Avait-il perçu l'odeur des chaussettes sales de Kuroki qui ont été fraîchement posées devant la porte de son casier ?

C'est là que le receveur nota la présence d'un morceau de papier blanc au fond du casque de son partenaire. Un morceau de papier avec ces simples mots présents sur sa surface lisse :

_« Je sais que c'est toi. »_

- Hein ? fut le seul mot qui traversa les lèvres du fan inconditionnel de bananes.

Il jeta de nouveau un regard sur son ami – les autres en profitèrent pour tenter de lire le papier par-dessus l'épaule ou la tête de leur coéquipier – et eut la confirmation que cette petite feuille blanche d'environ un gramme cinq était la source de cette brusque crise de panique chez le plus rapide des membres des Devil Bats.

- Je sais que c'est toi… Toi quoi ? fit intelligemment remarquer le plus malin des trois frères – « On n'est pas frères ! » ça va… On a compris, merci… – à tous les autres qui étaient présents.

- Qui a prit le dernier biscuit du paquet ? proposa Togano.

- Qui ne s'est pas lavé les mains en sortant des toilettes ? suggéra Monta.

- Qui a lâché une putain de caisse en cours d'anglais ? soumis Kuroki, attirant ainsi les regards de tous – excepté celui de Sena – sur lui. Quoi ? Y avait une drôle d'odeur en cours ce matin !

En leur for intérieur, Jumonji et Musashi trouvèrent cela particulièrement affligeant, comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient témoins de l'étendue de la crétinerie de leurs camarades – excepté pour le tight-end qui restait invaincu dans ce domaine bien que le nombre de rivaux potentiels soit assez conséquent. Pas un seul pour rattraper l'autre…

- Ça c'était le prof qui puait des dessous de bras, fit le fidèle lecteur de Shonen Jump.

- T'es sûr ? Je pensais plutôt que c'était un de ceux de devant qui…

L'adepte des jeux vidéo ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car la porte des vestiaires fut violemment ouverte par un coup de pied du capitaine des Devil Bats. Un simple regard sur ce dernier suffisait à comprendre son humeur du moment : se yeux d'émeraude lançaient des éclairs noirs, ses oreilles d'elfes frémissaient encore des mots qu'elles avaient perçues, sa tempe gauche battait furieusement, ses lèvres étaient étirées en un rictus des plus mauvais, ses mains… tenaient un M960(2) prêt à faire feu. C'est certain, il était en pétard…

- Bande de fuckin' crétins… METTEZ VOS PUTAINS DE TENUES ET MAGNEZ-VOUS LE CUL ! scanda avec force le démon de Deimon en tirant dans le tas, réveillant ainsi brutalement les instincts de survie de la majorité des personnes présentes.

En un temps record, les trois frè – « On n'est pas… » Vos gueules ! Je cause… -, Taki et Monta terminèrent de se préparer avant de sortir en trombe du vestiaire. Musashi lui se contenta de se gratter l'oreille, nullement impressionné par le quaterback démoniaque.

Cependant, une grosse erreur dans ce tableau fut repérée par l'œil – entraîné pendant des années à déceler les plus infimes détails pour ensuite les analyser en profondeur – d'Hiruma Yoichi. Une énorme erreur même.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce putain de fuckin' nabot – certifié trouillard de niveau huit sur son échelle personnelle – restait planté là, le regard fixé sur un putain de bout de papier qui était tombé par terre durant la fuite des autres fuckin' crétins ? Un rapport avec les bribes de conversation que ses oreilles avaient perçu en arrivant ? Y avait qu'un moyen de vérifier.

- Fuckin' vieillard… fit-il avant de faire une bulle de chewing-gum.

- Il n'a pas réagit depuis qu'il a trouvé ce papier dans son casque, dit tranquillement le kicker tout en enfilant son maillot aux couleurs des Devil Bats.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce que ce papier pouvait avoir de si terrifiant pour que l'ancien larbin soit dans cet état. Déjà que ce dernier était facilement impressionnable en dehors du terrain…

Son regard se posa donc sur ce qui serait la cause de tout cela. Il lut donc les caractères noirs tracés sur la surface blanche :

_« Je sais que c'est toi. »_

D'accord… Qu'est ce que c'était que ce putain de bordel ? Si encore ça avait été une photo de lui en train de rouler une pelle à la fuckin' skate, il aurait pu comprendre son attitude du moment mais là… Comment ce seul morceau de papier pouvait autant terrifier le petit brun ? Soit il avait franchement un truc à se reprocher – ce qui l'étonnerait beaucoup vu qu'il sait toujours ce que foutent ses joueurs à partir du moment où ils se lèvent jusqu'à celui où ils se pieutent -, soit il avait déjà reçu plusieurs mots comme celui-ci un peu plus tôt. La deuxième solution était la plus envisageable mais dans ce cas, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule et unique chose : quelqu'un dans ce putain de lycée était passé entre ses griffes et ça, c'était tout bonnement inadmissible…

Le meilleur moyen de vérifier sa théorie était d'interroger le numéro vingt-et-un ici présent. Cependant, ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait dans le monde réel semblait-il… Quoi de mieux qu'un bon entraînement de course pour y remédier ! Un bail qu'il ne l'avait pas attaché à Cerberos ce fuckin' nabot…

[...]

- Mais tu n'as pas honte d'avoir fait ça Hiruma-kun ! Il aurait pu être blessé voire pire ! moralisa vainement Mamori, ses paroles glissant comme du savon sur celui auquel elles étaient destinées.

Juste à coté du manager, Sena se remettait de ses émotions sous le regard attentif de Suzuna et du reste de l'équipe.

Pour ceux qui sont avides de détails, voici en gros ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant :

Profitant du fait que la membre du comité de discipline soit distraite par Monta – courtisée de façon simiesque serait le terme le plus exact -, le capitaine de Deimon avait discrètement attaché le running-back à son fidèle animal avant de lui lancer le plus loin possible un biscuit pour chien. Quiconque connaissant un tant soit peu Cerberus sait à quel point il avait du flair. Hiruma peut vous attester sans problème – avec chrono à l'appui ainsi que plusieurs témoins – qu'il n'avait pas attendu que le biscuit atteigne le sol pour partir en chasse… Coup de chance pour le numéro vingt-et-un qu'il ait fini sa course dans un buisson.

- Imagine qu'il se soit cassé quelque chose ! continua la rousse.

Pour l'instant, pensait le blond, le seul truc qui était cassé ici, c'était ses couilles… A force d'entendre celle-là lui dire que ce qu'il faisait n'était « pas bien » et qu'il était « un vilain », il avait bien envie de lui faire crier autre chose de beaucoup plus excitant (3).

- Ça va aller Sena ? demanda Suzuna, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Si on excluait ses jambes douloureuses, les étoiles qui tournaient encore autour de sa tête, la fracture du coccyx à laquelle il avait échappé de justesse, l'arrêt cardiaque qu'il avait faillit avoir… oui, il allait bien. Il était surtout encore vivant et avait du mal à comprendre comment ce miracle avait pu se produire.

Il leva les yeux vers la pom-pom girl.

- Ça peut aller Suzu… commença-t-il avant qu'un certain papier ne vienne se poster dans son champ de vision avec brusquerie, AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le running-back fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière, complètement terrifié, tandis que le quaterback ne put retenir un ricanement démoniaque face à cette scène.

Afin que la scène précédente soit claire et nette pour tous : oui, Hiruma, en voyant que son joueur vedette s'était réveillé, n'avait pu – bon ok… il n'a même pas essayé… – résister à l'envie de placer le fameux papier dans le champ de vision du petit brun.

En tout cas, sa petite « expérience psychologique » lui avait confirmé ce qu'il avait deviné : ce papier était la cause du problème. Seulement, pour en arriver à un pareil résultat – comme il avait pu en déduire plus tôt d'après son expérience et la personnalité du running-back – ce papier n'était très certainement pas le premier qu'il avait reçu et ce ne serait probablement pas le dernier – sauf s'il parvenait à trouver le fuckin' coupable avant que son fuckin' nabot ne fasse une syncope et soit incapable de jouer.

Seulement, un simple morceau de papier blanc avec des caractères imprimés à l'encre noire dessus, c'était assez maigre comme indice pour trouver le maître chanteur. Le seul moyen d'avancer dans son enquête était d'interroger le principal concerné…

- HIRUMA-KUN ! Tu n'as pas honte de le martyriser comme ça ?

… quand cette fuckin' chieuse de manager cessera de les lui briser comme elle le fait en ce moment… Faut sérieusement qu'il envisage de lui faire hurler autre chose à celle-là un de ces jours avant d'y laisser ses tympans...

* * *

><p>NB : Je pensais le faire en une fois à l'origine mais, comme ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien publié et que j'avais envie de jouer un peu le suspense, j'ai décidé de couper ce one-shot. Je ne sais pas encore si ça se finira en two-shot ou en three-shot mais je vais bosser là-dessus et tenter de vous dévoiler la solution du mystère avant la fin de l'année.<p>

1 : Vous voyez la bestiole pleine de pattes que l'on trouve souvent dans les maisons et qui court super vite ? Ben c'est ça… Pour ceux qui ne voient pas ce que c'est, je vous invite (si vous n'êtes pas effrayés par tout ce qui a plus de quatre pattes) à regarder sur Google à quoi ça ressemble.

2 : Un modèle de pistolet-mitrailleur.

3 : J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Le contexte et la phrase étaient parfaits pour cette petite allusion des plus anodines.

Auteur vs Persos :

Hiruma (sur le facebook de l'auteur) : Lima ? T'aurais pas pu choisir plus haut fuckin'auteur ?

Kaleiya : Je pensais que j'aurais la paix à cette altitude mais faut croire que non vu que t'es là…

Hiruma (ignore complètement Kaleiya) : Salem en fuckin' lieu de naissance… Ca m'étonne pas bizarrement… T'as toujours été une fuckin' fêlée ! Ke ke ke !

Kaleiya : … Heureusement que je suis pas restée sur ma première idée pour le couple parce que sinon… (imagine elle et Hiruma vivre sous le même toit) … Tu pourrais pas aller voir Mamori pour changer ?

Hiruma : Pas envie.

Kaleiya : Kurita ?

Hiruma : Pas envie.

Kaleiya : Rouler une pelle à Musashi ?

Hiruma : Pas envie.

Kaleiya : Vérifier les talents de Kid au pieu ?

Hiruma : Pas envie.

Kaleiya : Tu sais que tu m'énerves là ?

Hiruma (grand sourire diabolique)

Kaleiya : … J'ai compris… Je vais le faire… (change sa situation amoureuse sur Facebook)


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Genre : Suspense, Humour

Rating : K+ à cause du langage fleuri d'un certain personnage… (rêvez pas, y aura pas de lemon)

Résumé : « Je sais que c'est toi ». Quand Sena avait trouvé ce papier dans son casier, il était certain que ce n'était rien du tout qu'une blague faite par quelqu'un. Mais…

Note : Une idée soudaine qui m'est venue d'un coup. Je pensais au départ l'utiliser pour mon défi mais j'ai vite changé d'avis car elle n'était pas exploitable dans ce sens. Par contre, j'avais une autre victime en tête au départ mais… elle n'était pas très… d'accord pour ça.

Note 2 : Après rapide lecture du data book d'Eyeshield 21, je me suis aperçue d'une vilaine erreur que j'avais faite : Sena fait « Hiiii ! » et non « Ahhhh ! ». Je la corrige donc pour cette deuxième partie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Partie II : L'affaire des petits papiers<strong>_

Suite à un entraînement intensif – c'est-à-dire sous la tyrannie du démoniaque quarterback et de ses multiples armes à feu sorties de partout et nulle-part en même temps –, toute l'équipe s'était réunie dans le local du club de football américain où, habituellement à ce moment-là, ils faisaient le point sur les performances de chacun, les matchs à venir et les stratégies à mettre en place.

Cependant, il a été jugé à l'unanimité – ou plutôt avec l'aide d'une rousse très inquiète pour son petit protégé, une brune brûlant d'envie de mener l'enquête tel Sherlock Holmes et un blond armé jusqu'aux dents voire plus – que le cas de « l'inconnu aux petits papiers qui s'en prenait à Sena » était prioritaire en tout points.

C'est donc pour cette raison que le grand tableau blanc, qui servait habituellement à expliquer certaines combinaisons ou à noter des détails importants à savoir sur les adversaires, avait été réquisitionné afin de retracer le témoignage de la « victime » de « l'affaire des petits papiers » sur sa journée – Hiruma et Mamori n'ayant pas jugé bon d'arrêter la cheerleader dans son délire d'énigme policière, elle était entrée à fond dedans… au point d'en ressortir son costume de détective (1).

Après avoir interrogé le running-back sur sa journée – Monta avait commencé à suggérer l'idée de faire l'interrogatoire dans une salle sombre avec, pour seul éclairage, une lampe au plafond mais dès que la rousse eut ouvert la bouche en parlant du traumatisme éventuel que cela pourrait causer au petit brun, il avait déclaré de vive voix que son idée était stupide –, Suzuna avait résumée celle-ci via un schéma sur le tableau.

- Tu es sûr que tu as tout dit Sena ? lui demanda-t-elle, feutre noir encore en main.

- Hmm… Je crois oui, répondit-il. Enfin… peut-être que j'ai oublié de mentionner un truc ou bien…

- De toute façon, on ira pas bien loin avec aussi peu d'éléments, fit remarquer Juumonji en lisant ce qui était marqué au tableau.

Un soupir de dépit fut poussé par la moitié de l'équipe. Kurita regarda quelques secondes l'un des fameux papiers que la brune avait aimanté au tableau tout à l'heure.

- Dis Hiruma… commença-t-il avec un peu d'espoir.

.- Le fuckin' type les a imprimés ces fuckin' papiers puis découpés avec une fuckin' planche, déclara le démon, assis les pieds sur la table et son Vaio (2) posé sur ses genoux tandis que ses yeux verts fixaient l'écran et que ses doigts tapaient sur les touches à un rythme frénétique. Vu la qualité du fuckin' papier, il les a pas imprimés au lycée donc ça sert à rien de pirater le fuckin' réseau.

Le lineman eut l'air un peu triste par cette réponse.

- Eh mais s'il les imprime chez lui… commença Kuroki avant d'être coupé par un ricanement sarcastique venant du blond démoniaque.

- Y pense même pas fuckin' lèvres siliconées, coupa le quarterback avec un sourire mauvais. Même s'il en a fait des dizaines ou bien des centaines, avec du fuckin' papier de basse qualité et de la fuckin' encre noire, c'est pas si cher. Et le fuckin' fait qu'il les découpe lui fait faire des économies en plus de sauver un fuckin' arbre.

La majorité de l'équipe commença à désespérer de trouver le coupable. Le kicker jeta un œil à son capitaine et put lire aux fonds des yeux de ce dernier à quel point cette situation l'agaçait. Il savait pertinemment que ne pas savoir quelque chose sur quelqu'un pouvait grandement énerver l'adolescent aux yeux de jade. Mais le fait de ne pas arriver à trouver qui s'en prenait à Sena commençait à avoir sensiblement le même effet. Il sentait ce cerveau tordu retourner la situation dans tout les sens, analyser la plus petite information obtenue et chercher un moyen d'avancer sur cette histoire. Le léger mouvement de sourcils que ses yeux perçurent lui permit de savoir qu'il venait de terminer de construire sa stratégie. Il n'allait donc pas tarder à la mettre en place.

Le démon de Deimon referma son ordinateur, faisant se braquer tous les regards sur lui. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur le singe-receveur.

- Fuckin' macaque, tu passeras la nuit chez le fuckin' nabot ! déclara – ou plutôt ordonna – fermement le blond.

- Oui Hiruma-san ! fit Monta, au garde à vous.

- Fuckin' frères…

- On n'est pas…

Un coup de mitraillette tiré dans le plafond du local fit taire tout le monde.

- … Vous surveillerez le fuckin' nabot durant les cours et vous avez intérêt à ce que personne ne touche à une seule de ses fuckin' affaires ! C'est bien clair ?

Le hochement de tête des trois linemen – menacés par l'arme citée précédemment – indiqua qu'ils avaient bien comprit le message. Le quarterback se leva de sa chaise et tint son arme contre son épaule droite.

- Si jamais l'un de vous remarque un fuckin' truc qui lui paraît bizarre, vous le signalez au fuckin' manager ou à moi-même. ET VOUS AVEZ PAS INTERET A RIEN BRANLER ! termina-t-il en tirant dans le tas, provoquant la panique de la majorité de l'équipe.

Pratiquement tout le monde sortit précipitamment du local, certains revenant en arrière pour récupérer un sac oublié dans un coin puis repartir tout aussi rapidement afin d'être hors de vue du démoniaque capitaine des Devil Bats.

Ce dernier était à présent seul avec Musashi, nullement effrayé par le quarterback et dont la réaction s'était limitée à un simple doigt dans l'oreille, et Mamori qui tenait encore son balai à la main. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à exprimer ce qu'elle pensait des derniers événements au principal responsable lorsque ses yeux saphirs croisèrent ceux d'émeraude, la coupant net dans son élan.

- Écoutez bien ce que vous aurez à faire dès demain vous deux.

**(...) **

- Tu aurais quand même pu prévenir avant Sena ! fit madame Kobayakawa à son fils, brandissant une cuillère en bois afin d'appuyer ses propos. C'est vraiment une chance que ton père soit sorti manger avec des collègues ce soir.

Le jeune running-back se dit qu'effectivement, son père avait bien de la chance de ne pas manger à la maison ce soir… Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait réussi à comprendre comment sa mère faisait pour être aussi mauvaise cuisinière(3). Il se souvenait encore du jour où elle s'était mit en tête de préparer un plat espagnol – qui se nommait « paella » s'il ne se trompait point - histoire de « voyager un peu ». Depuis ce jour, il ne peut plus voir de moules sans avoir la nausée et son père fuit la maison quand il sent venir la catastrophe.

Là, par exemple, c'était repas catastrophe… Le chat l'avait apparemment compris avant lui s'il en jugeait la gamelle de ce dernier qui, depuis ce matin, était toujours remplie.

- Désolé maman mais on était déjà allés manger après l'entraînement donc... tenta-t-il comme esquive, se permettant même de donner un discret coup de coude à Monta pour qu'il le soutienne dans son mensonge.

- On est allés au grill avec tous les autres max ! ajouta le receveur après avoir hoché affirmativement de la tête.

Heureusement pour eux deux, madame Kobayakawa crut à leur histoire et ils purent monter tranquillement à l'étage tandis qu'elle parlait de garder ce qu'elle avait préparé pour le lendemain.

Une fois arrivés dans un lieu, en théorie, plus sûr pour leurs estomacs – autrement dit la chambre du running-back – et qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux, ils se permirent un soupir de soulagement.

- On l'a échappée belle ce coup-ci, laissa échapper le dossard numéro vingt-et-un, le dos collé à la porte.

- C'est à ce point max ? questionna le numéro quatre-vingt en posant son sac au sol.

- Même un Cerberos affamé n'en voudrait pas, j'en suis certain.

Monta ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche d'incrédulité face à cette information. La prochaine fois qu'il dormira chez son meilleur ami, il se souviendra qu'il doit prendre triple dose de bananes au cas où, des fois qu'il n'y aurait rien de comestible à nouveau...

Il tourna la tête du coté du bureau, dans l'idée de poser sa veste d'uniforme sur la chaise, quand son regard fut attiré par une petite enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était juste marquée le nom et l'adresse de son ami. Aucun timbre dessus.

- Hey Sena ! C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en pointant l'objet incriminé du doigt.

L'interpellé tourna sa tête dans la direction qui lui était indiquée. Il remarqua la pochette de papier couleur d'opale posée sur son meuble de travail et sur laquelle avait été, s'il en jugeait la façon dont c'était écrit, imprimés les caractères d'encre noire. Méfiant, il la prit dans sa main tremblante, son ami s'étant rapproché de lui.

- Je le sens pas du tout... déclara Sena, ses dents commençant à claquer face à la vague d'effroi qui montait progressivement en lui.

Le singe – « MUKYAAA ! Je suis pas un singe MAX ! » C'est cela oui... Un sondage avait prouvé le contraire à ma connaissance – arracha brusquement l'enveloppe des mains de l'as de l'équipe.

- Mesure de sécurité MAX !

Il l'ouvrit et...

- MUKYAAAAAA !

- HIIIIIIIII !

… en retira un morceau de papier blanc sur lequel était marqué cette phrase plus que familière pour eux :

_« Je sais que c'est toi »_

Le grand « BOUM » qui arriva aux oreilles de l'amoureux des bananes lui fit tourner la tête vers son ami... pour constater que celui-ci s'était tout bonnement évanoui et était à présent étalé de tout son long sur la moquette de la chambre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et prendre son téléphone portable pour vite prévenir Mamori.

Le plus incroyable dans tout cela, c'est que la mère de Sena n'avait absolument rien entendu de ce qu'il se passait en haut, occupée qu'elle était avec une lessive tardive. Il avait fallu que la jeune rousse arrive en catastrophe avec une trousse de secours pour qu'elle s''aperçoive de la chose...

**(...)**

Cette fin de journée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour le manager des Devil Bats. A peine avait-elle finit son travail et reçu les instructions du capitaine qu'elle recevait un coup de fil totalement paniqué de la part de Monta, lui annonçant que son petit protégé venait de perdre connaissance suite à la réception d'un nouveau papier. Ni une ni deux, son instinct maternel prenant immédiatement le dessus, elle fonça à toute vitesse chez elle pour prendre le nécessaire – c'est-à-dire une trousse de secours, trois sandwichs et un appareil pour mesurer la tension – et se rendre le plus rapidement possible chez les Kobayakawa tout en téléphonant à Hiruma pour l'informer de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Il lui avait fallu une bonne heure pour être certaine que tout allait bien, que son ami d'enfance s'était réveillé et à peu près remit du choc qu'il venait de subir – tout en profitant que la mère de ce dernier soit trop occupée à s'inquiéter pour déposer discrètement les sandwichs –, que Monta se soit fait copieusement – ou plutôt très vulgairement quand on connaît un minimum le personnage – incendié par son capitaine au téléphone et qu'il ait reçu l'ordre de filtrer tout courrier, mail ou coup de fil à l'attention du running-back, que M. Kobayakawa soit revenu de son repas entre collègues pour enfin rentrer chez elle.

Elle mangea rapidement, prit une douche pour se débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée sur cette simple journée, se lava soigneusement les dents – pensez à toujours bien vous laver les dents entre chaque repas les enfants si vous ne souhaitez pas vous retrouver avec un sourire à la Jacquouille... - et enfila un charmant pyjama jaune avec des motifs blancs.

Vers vingt-et-une heure trente, alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, elle eut la très désagréable et choquante surprise de découvrir Hiruma Yôichi allongé sur son lit – osez dire que vous ne seriez pas choqués de le voir dans votre propre chambre... – avec le dos contre la tête de lit, l'ordinateur portable sur les cuisses et la regardant l'air de dire « T'as mit le temps ! ».

- Mais que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hiruma-kun ? demanda-t-elle après avoir précipitamment refermé la porte derrière elle, remarquant que son camarade avait au moins eut la délicatesse d'ôter ses chaussures avant de prendre ses aises.

Le son d'une bulle de chewing-gum qui éclate se fit entendre dans la pièce.

- Le fuckin' réseau du lycée s'est viandé après ton fuckin' départ et comme je sais que tes fuckin' voisins ont mal protégé leur Wi-fi, j'suis entré, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur son écran.

La rousse dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas lui hurler dessus. C'était la troisième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup depuis leur match contre Kyoshin : la première fois, elle avait crut faire une attaque cardiaque en le voyant à sa fenêtre, lui faisant des gestes rageurs pour qu'elle le fasse rentrer. La deuxième fois, il avait simplement profité du fait qu'elle avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte pour faire partir une légère odeur de renfermé pour entrer et il était resté jusqu'au matin, ne lui ayant absolument pas permis de fermer ne serait-ce qu'un seul œil. Quand à cette fois-ci, il avait du trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la fenêtre de l'extérieur le connaissant.

Sa nuit promettait d'être infernale avec lui... Elle en venait des fois à se demander s'il dormait de temps en temps celui-là...

Comme elle s'y attendait, il l'a immédiatement mise à contribution en lui donnant une pile de documents stratégiques à étudier sur le champ tandis que lui, si elle en jugeait par ce qu'elle lisait sur l'écran, se concentrait sur la traque du harceleur de Sena qui ne semblait pas être des plus aisées.

Elle se souvint que vers vingt-trois heures environ, elle avait enfin terminé d'étudier ce que lui avait remit mais le démon mais après, c'était le trou noir complet. Elle se souvenait seulement d'avoir brièvement eut l'impression d'être comme portée puis déposée délicatement sur une surface chaude et moelleuse.

Son réveil sonna vers six heures du matin, la tirant des bras de Morphée... ainsi qu'un individu avec qui elle avait visiblement partagé son lit sans le savoir si elle se fiait au grognement mécontent qu'elle entendit et qui acheva rapidement de la réveiller. Elle se retourna pour constater la présence d'un certain blond à coté d'elle, visiblement mécontent d'avoir été réveillé de la sorte et dont le regard trahissait son manque de sommeil. Le premier réflexe de la jeune femme fut, lorsque le démon s'étira, de le frapper à la tête avec son oreiller.

- Nan mais ça va pas la tête ? lui fit-il énervé, après avoir bloqué les poignets de la rousse d'une main et en faisant étrangement attention à ne pas élever la voix.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça ! C'est toi qui t'es introduit dans MA chambre et qui a dormi dans MON lit que je sache ! répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir.

Hiruma ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire une grimace et de lui libérer les poignets, permettant ainsi à Mamori de pouvoir s'extirper de sous ses couvertures. Il attendit qu'elle se soit levée pour faire de même, cherchant brièvement du regard sa chemise d'uniforme qu'il avait jetée dans un coin de la pièce.

- Tu es prié de repartir par où tu es venu Hiruma-kun ! dit-elle à l'adolescent pendant qu'il enfilait sa chemise par dessus le marcel noir moulant qu'il portait déjà.

- Je t'attendrai en bas, fit-il avec nonchalance.

Elle hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle l'avait bien compris et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était étrangement docile par rapport à d'habitude. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre quand il l'interpella.

- Au fait, envisage de faire un fuckin' régime parce que t'es putain de lourde ! Ke ke ke !

Le ricanement du démon fut interrompu par l'oreiller qu'il reçu en plein visage. Celui-ci fut remplacé par un sourire diabolique à l'attention de la rousse qui claqua la porte en sortant de sa chambre.

* * *

><p>NB : A tout hasard, je précise que je ne fais pas de pub pour Eva Jolie mais que je vous recommande tout de même de respecter l'environnement un minimum en ne jetant pas vos déchets n'importe où par exemple. C'était la minute de l'écologie. Vous pouvez à présent reprendre une activité normale.<p>

1 : Je fais référence ici à un épisode HS de l'anime, le 108, où Sena et Suzuna se mettent à jouer les détectives à un moment donné (surtout Suzuna en fait…)

2 : Toutes mes excuses d'avoir cité la marque de l'ordinateur portable d'Hiruma ! En même temps, faut reconnaître qu'elle est bien lisible dans le manga.

3 : Dans le tome 4 d'Eyeshield 21, lors de la présentation de la mère de Mamori, il est marqué noir sur blanc que la mère de Sena est particulièrement peu douée en cuisine... Ca fait peur je trouve...

Auteur vs Persos :

Hiruma&Kaleiya (s'excitent chacun sur une DS)

Mamori : Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur arrive ?

Orieul (avec le bloc-notes de l'auteur qu'elle a piqué) : Un jeu qui s'appelle Disgaea et qui réunit, stratégie, humour, démons…

Kaleiya : Et merde ! Ca leur fait rien quand je tape…

Hiruma : T'es au fuckin' Mi-boss là ?

Kaleiya : Ouais, troisième combat. J'ai trop négligé mes guerriers dernièrement.

Hiruma : Ke ke ke ! Et t'as tenté le lancer de Prinny ?

Kaleiya : Yep ! Qu'est ce que tu crois…

Hiruma : En placant un Prinny entre chaque ennemi ?

Kaleiya : … Pas bête comme plan. Mais si j'en utilise de trop, je vais être mal face aux gargouilles…

Mamori : … (retourne balayer la chambre de l'auteur)

Orieul (regarde le contenu du bloc-notes)

Kaleiya : Je t'ai vue Orieul…

Orieul : Grr… (repose le bloc et s'en va)


End file.
